The Journals of Two Hearts
by Coffee-dono
Summary: BrucexSteve. Bruce and Steve document their days longhand - keeping journals hidden from view that divulge their thoughts on time spent together.
1. Bruce Entry 1: Unexpected Trip

**The Journals of Two Hearts**

Summary: Bruce and Steve document their days longhand - keeping journals hidden from view that divulge their thoughts on time spent together. [BruceSteve]

S/N: Yo, Shoutaro here. This one will be a little tricky. Each chapter will depict an entry of Bruce and Steve's respective journals, Steve's penned by Philip and Bruce's by myself as they happen. Hope you guys enjoy this one.

Bruce's journal, hidden in the pages of his mathematical notes for his research.

* * *

Entry #1: Unexpected Trip

insert random scientific equations here

Well, considering that I just filled up 2 pages with random equations to throw off anyone from peeking into this notebook, I think I'm safe to continue.

It's with a heavy heart that I pack my bags and go on a trip to Canada for 2 weeks. The flight's scheduled Friday evening, and that's tomorrow. Sometimes I wonder if I get too carried away with my research. Maybe. I'm not sure. But this trip was long overdue, and I couldn't exactly say no forever. I wish I did though.

I already told Steve about it. Outwardly, he seemed fine about the whole thing, and even went as far as egging me on to push through with it; all with that fake smile on his face. I never told him this before, but I had a pretty good idea what he was really thinking beneath that smile or the tone he was taking whenever we would talk. He somehow grew predictable but still charming and cute all the same.

Must be why I love him.

I don't bother hiding it though; everyone here at the Avengers Mansion has been nothing short of supportive, or excessively teasing me about our growing relationship. Tony especially.

But I seem to be straying from the point of this entry. Well, I can't do much about the trip. It's practically unavoidable. I hope Steve will survive the 2 weeks. Who knows? Maybe I'll bring home a little souvenir for him so he doesn't feel too bad.

I'm sure he'll miss me, but I wonder if he knows I'll miss him twice if not thrice as much?


	2. Steve Entry 1: Private Journal

**The Journals of Two Hearts: "Private Journal"**

Summary: Bruce and Steve document their days longhand - keeping journals hidden from view that divulge their thoughts on time spent together. [BruceSteve]

P/N: Here's Steve's first Entry in this fic.

Steve, courtesy of Tony Stark, writes a journal that he thinks are for his eyes only.

* * *

Steven Rogers

Entry #1

S.H.I.E.L.D Avengers Initiative public member log.

* * *

Tony made this journal for me. He said it would be easier than writing and more private. I have to admit, it was the 'more private' part that had gotten to me. I saw Clint a few days ago and he had something that highly resembled the notebook that Ethan writes on whenever he gets back from missions. And with two master assassins and a handful of master spies in this tower I think digital would be good. Tony even let me place my own password on the page, I hope I don't forget it.

Anyway…

Bruce is leaving for Canada tomorrow for his research. He's going to be gone for quite some time and I sure will miss him. To be honest I'm terrified of him leaving for reasons I just can't put my finger on. I think it's separation anxiety…then again after falling asleep for seventy or so years and finding out that all your friends are dead or dying will do that to you..

I just hope that he won't have any problems while he's away. Quinjet or not it's going to take a while until I actually get to him in case of an emergency. I hope it won't end up like that though. I want him to enjoy while he's away.

I think I should go. I could hear the fire alarms going off again. Must be Tony.

I'll write more later.

-Steve


	3. Bruce Entry 2: Day of Departure

**The Journals of Two Hearts**

Summary: Bruce and Steve document their days longhand - keeping journals hidden from view that divulge their thoughts on time spent together. [BruceSteve]

S/N: Here's Bruce's second entry, dated on the morning of his departure.

Bruce writes an entry on the day of his departure.

* * *

Entry #2: Day of Departure

So I'm pretty much set. I have my bags packed. Although my flight isn't for another 12 hours or so, I still wonder if I forgot anything. Hopefully not.

What's funny is I have a small netbook that Tony had insisted I take along with me. He also mentioned something about an online journal, but I think jotting things down by hand is a pretty good practice. I don't exact want to end up having trembling hands if ever the need arises that I need to wield a scalpel. God forbid, but it does pay to be prepared, right?

I'm going to miss Steve. Did I say that already? I guess I just wanted to emphasize it a bit more. Otherwise I wouldn't have meant it right? Too bad he won't read this.

I must look silly asking all these questions to myself. Well, not so much silly since anyone around my right now have no idea what I'm writing unless I say it out loud, so I think I'm pretty safe.

Going back for a bit, I just remembered Tony mentioning something about creating online journals for the rest of the team. I'd be soundly surprised if ever he managed to convince the Norse Gods to keep such things; it'd probably be fun to read whatever they have to right. Thor especially. But if that was the case, I wonder if Steve took the bait and said yes? Tony did mention he and Jarvis put up privacy settings. Maybe I'll ask him about it. But I doubt he'd tell me unless I told him that I was keeping a journal with things like this. But maybe he already knows, maybe he doesn't. Oh well.

So since it's going to be cold in Canada, I actually dropped by the department store a few days ago to stock up on clothes since my collection always seems to decrease in number whenever the other guy decides to want to come out and play. I think I went as far as treating myself to get a good scarf. Nothing too fancy though, but I think it's enough to keep my neck warm. ^^ Fingers crossed it will last a bit longer since it feels really nice.

I guess I'll stop here for now. Maybe I'll write up another entry while I'm on the flight to Canada. We'll see.


	4. Steve Entry 2: Flights

**The Journals of Two Hearts: "Flights"**

Summary: Bruce and Steve document their days longhand - keeping journals hidden from view that divulge their thoughts on time spent together. [BruceSteve]

Chapter Summary: Still oblivious to the fact that he's making his personal thoughts public, Steve continues to write.

P/N: ...come back soon, Aibo. You haven't left yet and I miss you already.

* * *

**Steven Rogers**

**Entry #2**

**S.H.I.E.L.D **

**Avengers Initiative public member log.**

* * *

Bruce is leaving today. I haven't really talked to him much this morning because I'm afraid that I might just burst into tears like some 10 year old when I do and I really really don't want him to see that.

I haven't been productive today. Not at all. Truth be told it was almost like I had accomplished absolutely nothing. I was distracted, very distracted. The only thing on my mind the entire day was this was the last day Bruce will be here before he has to leave and go to another country for two weeks and the two of us have no way to communicate aside from the internet which I don't even fully understand yet. I mean...come on. What in the world is Viber? It sounds...dirty...

Anyway, I'm getting a hang of typing now. I'm relatively faster so hopefully I'll be able to make longer entries in the future. After all if I type fast there's a less chance of me forgetting what I was supposed to type.

* * *

8:28pm...I really want to call Bruce at the airport but when I did he just said that I should call later. I think I'm bothering him...

I feel really bad now.

He hasn't even left the country yet and I feel as if he's already unreachable.

Fury gave me a warning that he's going to lock me in a room if I even as much as try to follow him using the Quinjet. He said I should just try to calm myself and not over react. How can I not over react? This is Bruce we're talking about and he means the world to me and after what happened with me and Peggy I don't think I can stand being away far too long from the person that's most important to me...

...

I think I'll try to talk about happier things. This is getting more depressing.

I watched Ethan, Natasha and Clint train today. They're very good marksmen and completely obliterated the targets that were in the firing range down at the basement. They offered to let me do it but I can't really focus on just one small point as a target regardless of the fact that I've been in the military. Ethan said I'm better off with brute force and I had to agree.

This brought me to looking into Thor and Sif's training. They were in the area where Tony had a boxing ring built and I was very surprised to see Thor lose. I think his pride might still be broken so I left before they even noticed me.

Director Fury and Agent Hill were in the meeting room. They were talking about something regarding the council. They noticed me immediately and I was thrown out. So much for that.

The last place I went to was the labs. To be honest I was avoiding that place like a plague. I didn't want to be reminded of Bruce's impending absence even more. Despite that though, I still ended up there and watched Tony, Jarvis and Loki fix something that looked like those Gundam things Clint was talking about the other day. I think the three called it an Autobot though. I'm not really sure.

They were too absorbed in their work that they didn't notice me arrive nor did they notice me leave an hour later.

I called takeout for the team since I wasn't in the mood to cook. After all, you shouldn't cook if you feel bad. The flavor won't turn out right. When the food got here I just paid, took my share and went back to my room.

That was what...two hours ago? And honestly I haven't even eaten it yet. I'm just counting the minutes until Bruce gives me some sort of go signal so I can call him.

I really just hope he isn't mad at me or anything for disturbing him earlier...

* * *

And suddenly he's on the way back. I can hardly believe it.

Some problem at the airport, I suppose but he's on his way back!

Yes!

I'm going to go eat and make myself handsome for him.

-Steve.


	5. Steve Entry 3: Wishful Thinking

**The Journals of Two Hearts: "Wishful Thinking"**

Summary: Bruce and Steve document their days longhand - keeping journals hidden from view that divulge their thoughts on time spent together. [BruceSteve]

Chapter Summary: Same day as entry 02. Just a few minutes after it, really.

P/N: I hate flights. I absolutely do. Especially last minute changes...

And in case anyone realized it, these stories are happening in real time between Shoutaro and I so...

* * *

**Steven Rogers**

**Entry #3**

**S.H.I.E.L.D **

**Avengers Initiative public member log.**

* * *

I HATE AIRPORTS. I REALLY DO. ABSOLUTELY.

Steve Rogers, stop having expectations. Especially about last minute things. You'll crash and burn one day, you will.

Bruce's flight will go on. He's leaving within the hour.

Just thought I'd take note of that.

I should really get my heart off my sleeve.

I think I'll head to bed.

-Steve


	6. Steve Entry 4: Movies and Tom Hiddleston

**The Journals of Two Hearts: "Movies and Tom Hiddleston"**

Summary: Bruce and Steve document their days longhand - keeping journals hidden from view that divulge their thoughts on time spent together. [BruceSteve]

Chapter Summary: Days that Bruce had been gone - 1

P/N: Steve finally manages to get himself to feel better for a day. That's one day down, Aibo.

* * *

**Steven Rogers**

**Entry #4**

**S.H.I.E.L.D **

**Avengers Initiative public member log.**

* * *

I wasn't able to sleep well. The others noticed but I just told them that I wasn't used to Bruce not being around. A half lie, really. There's no point in telling them that Captain America cried like a baby last night and fell asleep all curled up while holding onto a tiger-bear toy that Bruce had given me. Nope. No point at all.

Thank God this journal is private.

I was supposed to leave for lunch today but the rain decided that I shouldn't which is why I'm stuck here at the mansion for the time being until the rain lets up. I don't want to stay here for very long unless I want myself to sink into my separation-anxiety fueled depression.

Saturdays had always been meant for Bruce and I. It was the time two of us could just unwind from a stressful week and just be together, soaking up each other's company and just being us for a change. I didn't even realize how much of a routine it already was until Bruce decided to leave. It almost feels like I lost a leg.

There's nothing much to do here at the tower during weekends. People go out as well, apparently.

Tony and Jarvis left this morning, Sif and Natasha took the Quinjet with them, I think. Clint and Ethan went out to catch "The Dark Knight Rises" just to tease Tony about how similar they are. As for Director Fury and Agent Hill...I don't really know where they are.

Loki and Thor went to another side of the world. Something about a book signing and Witches and Wizards. Thor couldn't explain it very well and Loki was just overly giddy about everything else though he tried to hide it.

So here I am. Alone. Missing Bruce. Waiting for the rain to stop so I can go out.

I need coffee, I think.

* * *

I never did go out today. The rain was hard. Thor and Loki came back sooner than expected. What was surprising though was not the fact that they came home early but the fact that Loki...well...Loki shrunk...well no...regressed is a better word.

He was not older than 10 years old, about my estimate, and he looked very...undisturbed with his situation. Thor looked very worried though. He started pacing around before announcing that we're supposed to 'take care' of his brother while he looks for some sort of cure in Asgard.

I think he forgot that I was the only one home...

Oh well.

Loki, though...smaller, seemed to be quite the same. Only his appearance changed so I didn't have to worry about much. I just obliged when he pulled me downstairs to the labs he, Tony and Bruce frequented to show me things he thought I'd find interesting. How he determined they were interesting is still a mystery to me.

He told me about an actor named...Tom Hiddleston, was it? I think it was. Anyway, he told me a LOT about that actor and shoved something called a Hard Drive before telling me to go watch the movies that were there. I don't know why but he reassured me that not all of them were Tom Hiddleston because he wasn't that vain. Again, I have no idea what he was talking about...

I'm not sure how to use it but maybe I'll ask Jarvis about it when he gets back.

* * *

While waiting for anyone else to come back since Loki had decided to go to the workshop and 'make some toys' before locking me out, I decided to try out that little chatting thing Tony told me about. He said I could use it once Bruce landed.

I managed to sign in but I had no idea what to do so I ended up staring at the thing until Bruce messaged me.

He's in Canada and I'm glad he's safe.

The conversation was short since he needed to get some sleep.

But I'm happy that he's without any problems.

Now to wait for someone to teach me how to sign out...

* * *

When Tony and Jarvis came back, I took the opportunity before Tony dragged Jarvis to who knows where to fondue or something. I asked him about the hard drive and he happily obliged me. Thank god for that.

For some reason we ended up watching a movie that was called "The Sound of Music". It was interesting. It was set before the war and that's something I can relate to at least.

We finished the movie at 22:00 and I decided to write about things before going to bed.

Crap, now I'm done writing about things...

I think I should go to bed.

Yeah..

-Steve


	7. Bruce Entry 3: Canada Bound

**The Journals of Two Hearts**

Summary: Bruce and Steve document their days longhand - keeping journals hidden from view that divulge their thoughts on time spent together. [BruceSteve]

S/N: Thanks for calling aibo. It just made me miss you even more but 2 weeks will go by real quick. This one is somewhere in between Steve's Entry 3 and 4 by the way. Wasn't able to really update until I got Internet on my laptop.

On the plane, Bruce contemplates on the last few hours and comments about his experience so far.

* * *

Entry #3: Canada Bound

So I'm finally on the plane. Granted, it's been a good number of hours since we took off, but my mind still goes back to that moment in the airport I found out that might have been bumped off the flight. After all, the guy who had invited me to Canada insisted that we just wait for passengers not to show up - in short one of those non-reserved tickets that sort of translated to chance passengers.

I was on the phone with Steve for quite a bit when I got the first news about it. Of course, I told Steve about this and did he ever sound excited. If it was true, I would have spent one extra day with him; one extra day to be with Steve and hold him close.

Unfortunately, my contact pulled some strings and got me through; even managed to get me a first class ticket would you believe? So... of course I had to tell Steve. I could tell from his voice breaking down through the phone that he was depressed. After all, I had just told him that I would be coming home.

Sometimes I wish I wasn't so much of a scientist to save me the trouble of being pulled away from my lover. But, because I am, the inevitable happened. And now I'm paying the price for it.

First class on an airplane. Not counting the Quinjet or Tony's private jet, this is the first time for me, and the technological advancements have been remarkable. I'm seated on the second to the front row aisle seat with an adjustable seat with the push of some buttons. I have my own person screen in front of me too. I fiddled around with it and actually watched some movies already.

I dunno what came over me when I decided to watch _'Rumor Has It...',_ considering it was a Romance film. I felt bad, yet oddly disturbed that the leading actress' boyfriend Jeff looked astonishingly like me. Go figure.

The second movie I watched featured the Fantastic 4. And I could have sworn Johnny Storm looked exactly like Steve. But I think that was just my separation anxiety that I start hallucinating that someone who looks like Steve might have actually been Steve. I'm not really all that sure.

The last movie I decided to watched was called _'Australia'_. The one called the Drover reminded me a bit of that Logan guy from X-Men. I think I may have seen some movie titles in the list that featured him too. Good for him.

But yeah. If I heard the pilot's announcement upon take-off correctly, we'd be touching down in Canada in about 3 hours or thereabouts. Hopefully the place I'll be staying at will have some Internet connection. I promised Steve I'd send him an email as soon as I could.

God I miss him so much. But what can I say? I love him, simple as that. Guess that explains why my heart feels sad. But I'm sure Steve is feeling twice as depressed. I hope my email and succeeding ones after that will be enough company for him for the time being. Steve's a strong guy, but I sorta need to remind him that no matter the distance, we'll always be together. No matter what.


	8. Bruce Entry 4: Getting Settled

**The Journals of Two Hearts**

Summary: Bruce and Steve document their days longhand - keeping journals hidden from view that divulge their thoughts on time spent together. [BruceSteve]

S/N: Enjoyed the chat early this morning aibo. This is my first day away.

Bruce gets settled in and spends his first full day.

* * *

Entry #4: Getting Settled

Okay. I arrived at the hotel late last night. I dozed off on the drive from the airport, but I think that took at least 3 hours. Well... then again we stopped by a burger joint for a midnight snack since my stomach didn't agree so much with the airplane food. Not that I'm complaining so much. It was fancy.

When I finally arrived in the hotel, I asked the concierge for the Wi-Fi connection to connect my devices to the Internet. When I finally did, it took a while before I finally got in contact with Steve. It was a surprise that he was online really; but Tony must have taught him how. I should thank him properly for that. I lost count of how much I owe him already. Oh well.

It'll be a few days before I have to give my talk, so I guess I should go look around and visit some places. I'll have to figure that out a little later. I sent Steve an email a few minutes ago. And he already replied and now we're chatting again. Not that I blame him though. Saturday was a routine time for us to get together and spend some much needed time in each other's company.

It'll be hard to break away from routine, but I know Steve will get through this. He hates the airline for being so indecisive as is. So I think I should find something while I'm here to make him feel better.

I'll write another entry later tonight maybe.


	9. Bruce Entry 5: A Kitty Souvenir

**The Journals of Two Hearts**

Summary: Bruce and Steve document their days longhand - keeping journals hidden from view that divulge their thoughts on time spent together. [BruceSteve]

S/N: Hi everybody. I want to re-iterate that I'm actually in the U.S.A. right now, but it wouldn't make sense if I had Bruce go to New York (where I'll be going in a few days) when the Avengers are in New York.

Since I'm in San Diego, the museum I visited was the Museum of Photographic Arts in Balboa Park.

Chapter Summary: Bruce goes to visit a museum and finds himself his first souvenir for Steve.

* * *

Entry #5: A Kitty Souvenir

I slept at around 4 in the morning, a little bit after I finished chatting with Steve on the online chat. It's hard to tell if he stayed up or just had trouble learning how to sign out of the chat. If I looked at the time correctly, I woke up approximately 4 hours later. I decided to get myself some breakfast and head downstairs. For the record, I was still a bit lazy, so I went down in just my boxers and my shirt - it was warm and toasty in the hotel, so I didn't have to worry about the temperature too much. Thankfully enough.

The food was pretty decent - tasted much better than the airplane food for sure. But I had to drag myself to actually get ready to get out for the day. My tour guide was insistin g we head out and visit a few places. Sort of reminded me a bit of Thor with all his insisting and jovial attitude. So I trudged up and took a much needed shower.

After I got myself all ready, my tour guide drove me to go to this electronics store, hoping that it might... I dunno exactly. Probably get me "in the mood" or so he described. Actually, I never really told anybody, but I've been meaning to get myself a new phone. The one I have now, while very reliable, has its many flaws. I remember Tony offering me one of his customized phones, but I declined. He's a good friend but I don't really want to support his vanity too much. I don't think I want a Starkphone.

I'm actually working on developing my own phone. I can't exactly give out much details yet, but who knows? If it's successful I can make a Bannerphone. It sounds just as catchy, I think.

Anyway, nothing interested me in the electronics store, so I decided to have lunch someplace at my tour guide's recommendation. My afternoon agenda was pretty simple - a trip to a museum.

I'll admit, it wasn't that fancy. The gallery wasn't that big but the Jazz exhibit and music was rather good to see and hear the least. I like Jazz. I'm sure Steve would have enjoyed it too. But their souvenir shop was something of special interest to me.

There were a lot of photography-related trinkets, but something that caught my attention were some playing cards that featured 3-D cats on the faces of the cards. It reminded me of Steve. Steve likes cats. And he likes playing cards. So this will be a good distraction and a swoon moment for him at the same time. Plus it only cost $8.61, so it was a good deal all around.

When I walked out and looked through the cards, the Joker cards were especially interesting - they were dogs. Reminded me of Thor and Loki somehow. Steve will definitely enjoy these playing cards. A good little kitty souvenir for my cat loving partner.

But yeah. Other than that, nothing more interesting happened. I asked to be driven back home but my tour guide insisted on driving me to different groceries. We stopped by a Korean supermarket and while I was walking around, I spotted some sashimi of Tuna and Salmon and got that for myself on impulse. It would be a good dinner. And it was. My stomach is pretty satisfied after that, so now I can head to bed happy. Well, as happy as I could be not counting talking with Steve. Luckily, I'm doing that now. So I want to end my entry here and just write a new entry tomorrow on my escapades then.


	10. Steve Entry 5: Lazy Days

**The Journals of Two Hearts**

Summary: Bruce and Steve document their days longhand - keeping journals hidden from view that divulge their thoughts on time spent together. [BruceSteve]

Chapter Summary: Days that Bruce had been gone - 2

P/N: *sighs*

* * *

**Steven Rogers**

**Entry # 5**

**S.H.I.E.L.D **

**Avengers Initiative public member log.**

* * *

I'm such a big baby. The moment I read Bruce's email last night I just teared up again. We managed to talk for a few minutes, nothing heavy just a little chat in the morning for him.

I still ended up crying myself to sleep. I should stop doing that.

* * *

It was already noon when I woke up and I panicked. I was supposed to wake up earlier to be able to talk to Bruce and now I'm worried that he won't be online anymore. And he has no way of knowing if I'm really online or not since I STILL haven't learned how to sign out from my account.

* * *

I'd classify today as a lazy day.

I didn't do much aside from eat, watch movies with Loki, sleep and work out.

* * *

Director Fury gave me something to do while Bruce is away. Apparently I'll be sent to an area of the States where storms have been plaguing the area. The Director said I might as well boost moral in the place as well as help out in relief operations.

I have no idea how I'll be able to update my journal like that though so there might be times that I won't be able to.

I just hope that I somehow manage to tell Bruce before I leave.

For now I need to pack my stuff.

-Steve.


	11. Bruce Entry 6: The Internet is for

**The Journals of Two Hearts**

Summary: Bruce and Steve document their days longhand - keeping journals hidden from view that divulge their thoughts on time spent together. [BruceSteve]

S/N: End of Day 3 here in San Diego. One more day before we head off to New York. And yes, I really am at the progress where Bruce is at 'Heat Rises'. Kudos to Andrew Marlowe, the creator of the TV series. Can't wait for a movie.

Chapter Summary: On an otherwise lazy day, Bruce decides to power up his netbook and check and do a few things.

* * *

**Robert Bruce Banner**

**Entry # 6**

**S.H.I.E.L.D **

**Avengers Initiative private member log.**

* * *

Entry #6: The Internet is for...

The Internet is quite a handy tool. I'm never that keen to use it. But it's convenient when it needs to be, and I guess that's good compensation.

As you might probably notice, I finally decided to make use of the online journal since typing, I've learned, let me transfer my thoughts directly to the entry rather than having to write out all the strokes by hand. Convenient indeed. ^^

After a few minutes of tinkering with my account, I configured the setting to private. At least that way my thoughts stay to themselves. It's a good back-up too in case I suddenly lose my hard journal. I transfered the other entries here as well prior to this one so it's archived. I should teach Steve how to do this when I get back.

In any case, I chanced upon checking the email Jarvis set up for the team. He particularly wanted me to activate mine already since he'd be sending in some e-mail progress updates on the research he was conducting with Loki. It seemed fair, so I obliged.

Of course, aside from all of Jarvis' reports which I was grateful for, there was an email from Tony that I found a bit surprising. Here, I think the body of the email needs to be shared:

**Don't know if you checked the online journals yet, Doc. You might find something interesting. **

**Attached are drawings. One from me and one from Cap that's in his 'private Journal'**

**Have fun**

**-The awesome Tony Stark**

Typical of Tony to think so highly of himself. Not that I can really blame him though. But anyway, the drawings were scanned. I immediately skipped the narcissistic drawing of himself and moved to the one Steve had drawn; I think it's safe to say that it broke my heart. It was a drawing of himself telling me to come home. He was in tears already. I miss Steve. Really, I do.

* * *

Sometime this morning, I went on to . I wanted to search for a book that would be coming out next month and wanted to pre-order it. After all, it was cheaper that way.

The book I want to get is the fourth of the series of Nikki Heat novels penned by Richard Castle. Well, not really. That's just the character's name, so a ghost writer is the one behind everything. Anyway, I'm not even halfway through the third book. That's probably why I brought it on the trip with me now.

I'll be getting it a few days after the release in September at the mansion. Gives me a good excuse to read again and not lock myself in the labs.

So I guess that's about it. Though I do have to sort out this problem of a song called 'Payphone' that's currently stuck on replay in my head even if I don't know all of the lyrics. I think I'll just sleep on it and find that threshold in Inner Peace so the other guy doesn't get too feisty.

-Bruce


	12. Steve Entry 6: Arrived

**The Journals of Two Hearts**

Summary: Bruce and Steve document their days longhand - keeping journals hidden from view that divulge their thoughts on time spent together. [BruceSteve]

Chapter Summary: Days that Bruce had been gone - 3

P/N: ...

* * *

**Steven Rogers**

**Entry # 6**

**S.H.I.E.L.D **

**Avengers Initiative public member log.**

* * *

Arrived at the area where I'm currently dispatched in and in 3 hours things escalated for the worse. Rain fell hard overnight and the entire team that's with me is stuck on the second floor of a relief center that we're currently stationed in.

So much for a stress free environment.

Well, at least Bruce isn't here. I'd rather not see the Hulk wading in waters that carry a lot of...stuff with it.

Natasha actually called me earlier, asking if I was okay. I explained the situation to her and she offered to get me via Quinjet but I declined. I still have work to do here and I sure as hell am not looking forward to go back to the tower that doesn't house Bruce for the meantime.

The water levels has been going down already anyway so hopefully we can get this operation going again. I think I'll go draw...

* * *

I fell asleep in the middle of drawing, strange as it sounds.

While I was sleeping, my mind decided to supply me of images that I'd rather leave in the bedroom...or bathroom..whichever comes first.

It was...an interesting dream.

I was back in the tower, wearing my usual jacket, shirt and sweat pants, and was walking down the hallway heading for the Kitchen. Once there I saw Bruce, just arrived and still holding his bags.

He was smiling...and he told me he was home.

The next thing I knew we were on the kitchen counter and he was pushing my clothes off.

I think I should stop there...

I need a break.

* * *

Evening now. It's still raining heavily. Not sure when I can post this. Hopefully soon though. I wonder how Bruce is doing. I really wish he was here with me right now.

I'm starting to think going on this mission was a very bad idea.


	13. Bruce Entry 7: Worry for Steve

**The Journals of Two Hearts**

Summary: Bruce and Steve document their days longhand - keeping journals hidden from view that divulge their thoughts on time spent together. [BruceSteve]

S/N: End of Day 4 here in San Diego.

Chapter Summary: Bruce finds out about Steve's mission and starts to worry.

* * *

**Robert Bruce Banner**

**Entry # 7**

**S.H.I.E.L.D **

**Avengers Initiative private member log.**

* * *

Entry #7: Worry for Steve

These member logs. I'm not sure if I appreciate seeing these in public; especially Steve's. Sure they were amusing at some parts, but reading how much he misses me and finding myself unable to go back to him just yet mortifies me.

His last entry on his log got me especially worried. I mean... Floods? That's bad. Real bad. I think I've lost contact with him. The last I've chatted with him was this morning, and even that didn't end too well since I was already being pulled away to brunch. I hate myself for that.

I saw the email he left to me just before I left - to check a message he typed down in his email that he saved as a draft after a certain time; one I can access since he trusted me with his password.

I felt wary and checked it beforehand and saw an incomplete draft addresses to me. When I read it... well... I felt miserable. God, I really miss him.

I'm worried about him. So so so much. I left him an email, missed calls and sent texts on Viber.

I hope he's okay... He... I don't even want to think negatively.

I KNOW Steve is made of strong stuff. So I believe he'll be okay.

When he gets decent net, I think I want to chat with him through Viber or video chat.

I need to make sure Steve is okay.


	14. Bruce Entry 8: The Trip

**The Journals of Two Hearts**

Summary: Bruce and Steve document their days longhand - keeping journals hidden from view that divulge their thoughts on time spent together. [BruceSteve]

S/N: This one is a pretty delayed entry, but this one will be a condensed chapter of my New York and Washington trip.

Chapter Summary: Bruce makes an entry about his misadventures.

* * *

**Robert Bruce Banner**

**Entry # 8**

**S.H.I.E.L.D **

**Avengers Initiative private member log.**

* * *

Entry #8: The Trip

_[To start, I just want to type up a sort of warning of sorts that this entry was originally penned in my little Moleskine notebook.]_

Flying off to Vancouver for the presentation. I've been hearing from Steve ever now and again and the situation wherever he is sounds pretty serious. I hope he's okay. We still exchange e-mails but I think it'll be difficult soon.

The domestic flight was shot. But funnily enough I spotted the airline magazine and saw Clint. Upon closer inspection it turned out to be an actor named Jeremy Renner. I laughed.. internally of course. People would give me weird looks. I've had enough of that with the other guy already.

The fight didn't give me enough time to prepare for my presentation, so I just ended up reading a few pages of my book. Admittedly, not much progress.

* * *

So the past few days have been hectic. No one told me this lasted for an entire week. The research presentation that is. I think people are just looking for a way to get me to go on tours and shop for needless things. Unfortunately they found a way to succeed. I guess that's good. I can look for something or two to bring home for Steve... besides that playing card game. I just wish they gave me a heads-up. I'm sure Steve's in a right mess right now.

* * *

I'm just about ready to head back to New York. Since I always seem to be out of the hotel for the past few days I don't have time to sit down and power up my laptop to type up a boring summary of my day. Well, I thought they were pretty boring.

Going back to my little notebook writing all these seemed a bit appropriate. Since this was rather travel-friendly it fits in my carry-on bag. That bag I lug around with me. If I can just keep a pen that doesn't leak inside my pocket.

* * *

These guys who arranged my trip really enjoy teasing me I think. We flew in to D.C. for a couple of days, insisting that I meet with a few people and booked me on some tours. Again.

I got to go to the Smithsonian Air & Space Museum. The Quinjet should be displayed here soon. It would, in my opinion, be a great addition to the collection. Steve would have loved to see this. I should definitely put this on my "Places to Visit/See with Steve" list. I keep one in my head but I should really right this down somewhere. Like here.

Tokyo, Japan

Washington, Virginia (2012)

Asgard (still figuring this out)

Las Vegas, Nevada

Paris, France

...and a few others.

* * *

My last day in D.C. before we hit our last stop in San Francisco. For the geographically challenged, I find this just a bit ironic since D.C. is just a couple of miles from New York as opposed to California which is all the way in the West Coast. The planning was really bad.

I actually tried booking an Amtrak back to NY but they headed me off. Tough luck for me I guess.

There's a Spy Museum here. Ethan would enjoy it. So would Clint I guess. Not that I have plans of going there. My destination is elsewhere; some other museums.

* * *

Funnily enough, I _did_ end up going to places around the Spy Museum... at least the affiliated places like the store and the cafe. What an irony, right?

That aside, some trips to the Smithsonian American Art and Natural History museums took up a good portion of my day. They made me walk around. Too much. I think the other guy is fed up.

* * *

Now on a plane to San Francisco. Begrudgingly I might add. I will probably end up declining all other invitations to talks when I get back. They tricked me with the itinerary. That and I don't think Steve will appreciate it too much. Thankfully we're still on the same page.

Just a few minutes ago I finally finished _Heat Rises_. A good closure, but it makes me anticipate the upcoming book even more. Just one more month. Even less actually. Steve will be thrilled, considering he's a surprisingly fast reader and a little bit of a bookworm when it comes to fictional works. Hey, at least it's a hobby.

Makes me wonder how he's doing. I'll try getting in touch with him tonight. He does sound - technically type - chipper but he misses me. Same here.

Just a few more days.

-Bruce


	15. Steve Entry 7: What the Hell Happened?

**The Journals of Two Hearts: Bad Ideas**

Summary: Bruce and Steve document their days longhand - keeping journals hidden from view that divulge their thoughts on time spent together. [BruceSteve]

Chapter Summary: Days that Bruce had been gone - forever.

P/N: ...

P/N2: Brownie points to the reader who guesses which country I'm from. First one to review with the right answer will be featured in the next chapter.

* * *

**Steven Rogers**

**Entry # 7**

**S.H.I.E.L.D **

**Avengers Initiative public member log.**

* * *

We had to take shelter somewhere and we ended up in a rather big house just across the place where we were staying. It was a family house and we had to stay there for the time being.

Divided into pairs, I ended up with a soldier named Luke. He's a nice kid, easy to get along with. We actually ended talking a lot about drawing among other things.

One good thing about this is the fact that my messenger seems to have signed out because of the lack of internet access.

* * *

I feel miserable. I really do. I want to go home to Bruce...Bruce come home soon please.

* * *

Second day.

Still with Luke and still pretty much stuck here. The water isn't low enough for us to get back to base.

I managed to contact Natasha and Clint and they told me that they sent Bruce a message that I was ok. That was a big relief on my end.

Luke's been trying to cheer me up with some gadget that he calls an iPhone. Kind of reminded me of the StarkPhone. It had a game where you threw birds at green round objects that are supposed to be pigs. It took a while for me to get a hang of things but he was patient with me and I eventually managed to finish three levels before promptly giving up. It was fun but it wasn't something I'd do for a long time given the circumstances.

We ended up talking. Talking about the Avengers and life in general. He told me he had a family in New York. Just a mother and a sister. Their father had long gone. I would have asked him why he wanted to be away from them and be a soldier but I really didn't have a right to ask it. After all, I faked addresses and names just to get in the army and ended up being a guinea pig that turned me into Captain America.

Regardless, it was a relatively good conversation. It sent time running and that was what I needed.

After that, I took the time to add these bits to my entry, waiting for the time that I'd be able to post it in my secure journal online so I can delete this. I have this odd feeling that someone's reading it over my shoulder.

* * *

I'm still stranded and frankly I'm feeling more and more miserable.

There's another storm coming, apparently and it'll be here in two days. The flood hasn't subsided yet and I'm sorely tempted to call Thor or Loki to pick me up or something if I just wasn't in the company of others.

These guys look up to Captain America...so Steve Rogers would just have to be pushed aside a bit longer.

* * *

Finally. FINALLY heading back home.

I can't wait to rest on a proper bed and hear the noise of the tower.

More importantly, to see Bruce.

Hopefully he's back when I get there.

I've had quite enough of floods.

* * *

Finally back at the Avengers tower. Still no sign of Bruce.

Hello empty bed...


	16. Bruce Entry 9: Heading Home

**The Journals of Two Hearts**

Summary: Bruce and Steve document their days longhand - keeping journals hidden from view that divulge their thoughts on time spent together. [BruceSteve]

S/N: Again, another delayed entry due to not having any time and internet to make the update. But this time I've put the date for reference.

Chapter Summary: Bruce is all set to head home.

* * *

**Robert Bruce Banner**

**Entry # 9**

**S.H.I.E.L.D **

**Avengers Initiative private member log.**

* * *

Entry #9: Heading Home

_[Again, a foreword that this entry was originally penned in my little Moleskine notebook.]_

So my trip is coming to an end. I already told Steve that I'll be back on Monday early morning. Flights were pretty packed to book me on anything so I guess a day's worth of a train ride to New York might be the next best thing.

Looking forward to surprise Steve with all the souvenirs I got him. It's crazy that I did more side-shopping than going to see important people and give talks to but their itinerary, again, totally sucked. Will probably write out a comment card or write the agency a quick e-mail about that.

Funny thing though. I essentially have 2 phones now - the Avengers Phone & my BannerPhone. The OS competition between iOS and Android has begun. I'll leave out distinguishing between the two.

Back to New York I go. I'm coming home hunny.

-Bruce 8/18


	17. Bruce Entry 10: Returning to Familiarity

**The Journals of Two Hearts**

Summary: Bruce and Steve document their days longhand - keeping journals hidden from view that divulge their thoughts on time spent together. [BruceSteve]

S/N: Again, another delayed entry. But just like Bruce's foreword, I wrote it down so the delay was more on publishing it.

Chapter Summary: Last minute changes to his transportation arrangements back to New York.

* * *

**Robert Bruce Banner**

**Entry # 10**

**S.H.I.E.L.D **

**Avengers Initiative private member log.**

* * *

Entry #10: Returning to Familiarity

_[Again, a foreword that this entry was originally penned in my little Moleskine notebook.]_

Okay. I am **OFFICIALLY** confused by this agency. Well, confused is already a light term if we consider the circumstances. I'll give them some points for taking me to some notable places - Washington was one of them - but their organizational skills with these things are terrible. Terrible.

The reason I mentioned this has nothing to do with the duration. That's the least of my concerns. What I am irked about is the troubling fact that they put me on a place last minute - just like every (most if not all) - of their plans on this trip.

So, here I am, riding first class or equivalent to that to New York. We're making a few layovers which I think is absolutely ridiculous but if this was the best flight they could book me on, I guess there's little point in complaining. I'm pretty anxious to get in touch with Steve when we arrive.

In-flight entertainment, as I've browsed in the list is about the same as when I left for Canada. The interesting bit was the fact that they had this documentary - or a movie apparently - that recounts Loki's attempt at subjugating the Earth and failing. Wonder how all those cameras got access to all the action. Oh well. Steve is cute as usual. Acting all professional and serious. That's my Steve though; rough on the outside, sweet and innocent - okay maybe not SO innocent ^^;; buy hey - on the inside. And those mesmerizing blue eyes.

I think I spoiled myself a bit during this trip. Would you believe that I bought seven book? Yeah. SEVEN. Four of them are actually novels, one of which is Harry Potter & the Prisoner of Azkaban. Probably one of my favorites of the lot. Steve and I agreed which sets of books we would start collecting. The other three novels is the trilogy series of E.L. James, the _Fifty Shades Trilogy._ I was shocked to find out that Steve had already read these while I was away. It IS, after all, erotic romance. I personally think it will make a fine reading companion. Ahaha.

So I guess that's it for now. I actually had to ask them to reset my media player since it literally froze on me. Now the Movies and TV selection got lost in translation so I might get another attendant's attention to have a crack at addressing the situation. If not, I think I deserve some sleep. Or read. Whichever I'm in the mood for.

See you soon Steve. Real soon.

-Bruce 8/19


End file.
